Out of time
by moonbird
Summary: A battle between Darkwing Duck and Megavolt proves to have an unforeseen outcome.
1. prolouge

_AN; __To all those who have me on author alert, sorry, I know this is probably not what you would be expecting me to update with :/ _

_It's just a piece of fun really, and I am probably not going to finish it as my attention is in fact on other major projects. _

_I also just kind of wanted to check if I were able to post anything, there seems to be something wrong with my fanfic server, I can't update any of my stories and I haven't been able to the last three days. So I just needed to check if this was possible. _

_But on a side note, Darkwing duck is another thing I grew up with which I just love. I absolutely find him to be the superhero parody to be the most fun ever, also just one of the funniest heroes to watch, and I believe heroes should be fun to watch, I had it with all of the angst, I want a fun crime fighter like Darkwing, who loves to crime fight, he does it because he really just enjoys it and can't possible imagine doing anything different, that for me is just a recipe for a hero I want to spend a lot of time with… and the show is just awesome! _

_As always there is bound to be some spelling mistakes, I am foreign this story hasn't been beta read, yada yada. _

_

* * *

_

Defeated Drake Mallard was walking home, holding his precious daughters hand though very firmly. "I still can't believe this." he sighed.

"I'm sorry dad." Gosalyn muttered, looking ashamed down in the ground.

Drake glanced at her, it still happened, every single time she called him dad he could fell this sting of happiness, and he knew that he loved her, which only made it that more painful. "Suspended from school Gos?" he asked.

"I know dad." Gosalyn muttered. "But it really wasn't my fault!"

"Oh wasn't it young lady?" Drake asked. "Excuse me, but I was lead to believe that you had six warnings all ready, you should have know to calm yourself."

"But it's never my fault." Gosalyn defended. "And dad, your the role model telling me that I should stick up for those who can't defend themselves, they were bullying Honker!"

"And that gave you the right to bite someone?" Drake asked letting go of her hand. "Biting! Gos, that spirit of yours is out of control!"

"But your example says!"

"I know what an example I set!" Drake said in a bit to loud voice. "But that doesn't mean you should follow it, my example is not all that good, and I don't want you to take it with you to school, it's no good for you."

"What?" Gosalyn looked disbelieving at him. "You can't go out doing all that stuff and be expecting me not to."

"Yeas I can!" Drake stated firmly as they had finally reached their home. "And now go to your room, your grounded."

Gosalyn bit back.

"And I will be taking your video games and comic books." Drake stated.

"That's unfair!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "You want me sitting in my room doing nothing?" she asked.

"Well, you could read some literature or science, even do some homework before time." Drake suggested. "You can borrow any book in our own science library you know, not any one have to Darkwings collected knowledge, you should take advantage of that, study in your spare time."

"That's an inhuman suggestion and you know it." Gosalyn crossed her arms in defiance.

"Other kids make their homework in due time, look at Honker." Drake made aware. "If you did to I wouldn't have to make you, if you didn't break so many windows I wouldn't have to ground you, if you didn't keep on insisting putting your beak where it doesn't belong, maybe I would be able to experience another day without a head ache! And if you would just, do something constructive, maybe you could actually become someone some day" Drake made aware in a dangerous voice. "So young lady, _Restrain yourself!_"

Suddenly Gosalyns beak started quivering, and a tear appeared in her eyes.

"Oh no Gos." Drake immediately calmed down. "Don't cry, I didn't mean."

But Gosalyn had already turned around and run for her room, where she smacked the door so the entire house shook, also making Drake trip and fall on his stomach, all though he looked sadly up towards the stairs.

"DW!" Launchpad ran from the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, are you okay?" he took Drake by the arm and hoisted him back up on the legs.

"I'm fine." Drake sighed.

"Sounded like quite a fight." Launchpad commented. "She blew up the chemistry lab again?" he asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. she bit another school student, suspension for the week this time."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Launcpad complied.

"LP, what am I doing?" Drake asked. "Gosalyn is right, I am setting a bad example." Defeated Drake sat down in his green arm chair. "I'm not a good father figure at all, if it keeps on going this way she will end up in permanent trouble, and she is to good for that." Drake sighed leaning his head against his hand. "Maybe I am really just doing more damage than good by trying to raise her, maybe she would be better of with someone else."

"Gee, I sort of disagree." Launchpad told as he sat down in the other arm chair. "I mean, she was only so hurt right now because it was you who lectured her, anyone else and she wouldn't have cared, so she really loves you." Launchpad leaned back.

That actually made Drake smile, but then it faltered. "It still stands though, what consequences will this sort of raising be?" he asked. "Wouldn't she be better of without." he looked around. "All of this." he gestured at the mousy statue between them. "And a madman like me?" he asked. "I am not even her real dad, I don't know anything about what is normal or how you are really supposed to raise a kid." he confessed his inner thoughts. "Lp, I just want the best for her."

just then the alarm went off as the red lights started blinking.

"Oh boy, time to get dangerous." Drake defeated stated hammering his hand down on the statue, throwing him and Launchpad into the Darkwing layer.

* * *

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the wife waiting for you at home to hit you with a fry pane, I am Darkwing duck!" and the purple smoke split as on cue to reveal the purple claided and masked duck, ready to protect the innocent.

"So I figured." Megavolt rolled his eyes. "Seriously, we've been doing this for over ten years, you don't need to introduce yourself."

"I have a image to maintain." Darkwing stated.

Warily Megavolt looked himself over his left shoulder, then the right, then he scouted the empty store building they were in. "There's no one else than the three of us in here." he made aware.

Darkwing made his best pretence of not noticing the statement, as he drew his gun. "Eat gas, sucker."

"Waha!" first now Megavolt jumped away, trying to dodge Darkwings attempt, they were in a abandoned storage building, just by the ocean, loads of boxes was laying around, just perfect for Megavolt to jump behind. "Why don't you ever quite!" he hissed as he leaned against a box. "Every time, every single damn time, and I am sick of it! I was just out for a nice little robbery to get my hands on these new mechanic babies from Japan, no one would even know I was there, but of cause you!" and he jumped up to zap lighting out of his fingers.

"Evil doing is evil doing, and I can just sense it." Darkwing told. "Call it, my own personal super power."

"Or it's just the fact that Megavolt is really easy to trace with your scanner because of his electro field." Launchpad added as he finally reached the room, true enough holding a device that looked suspiciously much like a scanner.

"Launchpad." Darkwing hissed. "Trying to maintain the mysteries here, _You're taking away my scary mystery air!_"

"Ge, I'm sorry DW." Lunchpad beaten complied.

"And now I know how you always find me!" Megavolt triumphantly declared as he stood on top of one of the open boxes, before his face faltered. "How was it you traced me?" he asked. "Could you repeat it?"

"Of cause." Launchpad started.

"Quiet!" Darkwing hissed grapping Lunchpads beak. "Fool me once shame on your, fool me twice shame on me, you know." He hissed a little annoyed before letting go.

"Well, technically I wasn't fooled, it just slipped out of my mouth." Lunchpad defended himself.

"Hm…" Megavolt had gotten to work in the boxes and now held some sort of device looking like some kind of gun. "I wonder what this do."

"Launchpad stand back." Darkwing demanded as he spread out his arms in defence, just in time for megavolt to shoot the pistol, where after a stream of water erupted out to hit Darkwing in the face and soak his clothes.

"A water gun!" Megavolt exclaimed. "You got to be kidding me, I'm Megavolt I just don't do water!" and he threw the obviously useless piece of toy away.

"Well I suppose I needed something to wake me up." Darkwing muttered, drops of water dripping from his hat and all of his feathers, but it didn't take long for him to make an attack. "Your mine Sparky!" Darkwing exclaimed as he threw himself after Megavolt and had him in a wrestling grip so they both rolled across the floor.

"I know you've been chasing me for years, but sorry dark, your just not my TYPE!" Megavolt exclaimed as he shoot out a light with the last word, strong enough to blind Darkwing if only for a moment.

And in that moment Megavolt realized something else. "Oh no you got me wet!" he exclaimed as sparks flew across his body. "I am going all hairwaire!" he exclaimed as an electrical shock went through him.

"He." Darkwing grinned. "And you said I wasn't your type, seems to me I can put the spark into any situation."

Megavolt looked dumbly at Darkwing. "Don't ever say anything like that again."

"I wont make any promises." Darkwing shrugged. "And your going to jail!"

"Never!" Megavolt dug into another box.

"Oh no you don't." Darkwing was there in a spring and grabbed Megavolts feet's with the intent of dragging him out.

"Come on, come on." Megavolt hissed. "Something gotta be in here, as long as it has buttons, It must be able to do something."

"DW!" Launcpad called from the lower ground. "Be careful."

"When am I ever not careful?" Darkwing asked as he hauled in the legs of megavolt.

"…" Launchpad was silent for a moment. "That was not something I was supposed to answer was it?" he asked.

"Just.. have the rubber handcuffs ready will you?" Darkwing hissed as he was still pulling in the legs.

"AHA!" Megavolt exclaimed. "A button!" he triumphantly stated. "And to make it even better it's red! So it's bound to do something grant and disastrous!"

"Don't you press that." Darkwing warned.

"Oh, but now when you told me that I can't I just want to do it more." Megavolt complained. "And it's not helping that my legs are hurting." And he pressed the big fat red blinking button.

A light erupted from the unknown machine and soon covered megavolt next off Darkwing, for a moment they were merely silhouettes of light.

And then they vanished.

"DW?" Launchpad uttered. "DW!" he said a little louder and now ran for the place, climbing up, but only to discover that also the box Megavolt had buried himself in was gone to. "DW!" Launchpad yelled so his voice echoed in the empty room. "DARKWING!"


	2. switching between dimensions

_AN; Well for those who are interested in the break down of the Fanfic servers, I know now that I am not the only one, there are more people out there having trouble updating their stories. _

_I can obviously update this story, and I have no problem making a new story, like this one. As it turned out I can edit some of my stories though only some, I can't do a thing about any of my main stories, my most popular stories other than reposting them if I want to update.. and I don't want to do that, I would loose all the lovely reviews :( _

_Lets just hope that it will be fixed soon, so lets all cross fingers._

* * *

Groaning Darkwing opened his eyes, the world was for a moment completely white before his eyes, but then slowly things started getting into focus. "What happened?" he asked as he tried to compose himself.

"We got zapped." Megavolts voice sounded. "Auw. And you should think I had gotten use to it by now."

Darkwings eyes widened. "Megavolt!" he exclaimed and at once threw himself after the villain to grab him in a full nelson.

"Auch, no fair!" Megavolt complained.

"I got you now!" Darkwing grinned triumphantly. "Launchpad, the handcuffs please." There went a bit of time, it was absolutely quiet. "Launchpad?" Darkwing repeated and looked out in the store room which looked pretty much the same. "Launchpad where are you?"

"He was here a minute ago." Megavolt complied also looking a tad bit confused.

"It doesn't matter." Darkwing mumbled pulling out a pair of ordinary handcuffs. "Your out of juice, you can't even zap me."

"Oh darn it." Megavolts face faltered. "I hate it when I'm out of juice, it always makes me fell so depressed and empty inside."

"Like a sugar junky who's out of sugar and can't get some new?" Darkwing asked.

"You know your right!" Megavolt acknowledged as he was handcuffed. "Say, that is interesting."

Darkwing shook his head as he rolled his eyes, if Megavolt only knew, you could always see it whenever Gosalyn had just eaten sugar or when it had been a while, it really did things to her energy and mood, and megavolt really seemed like a sugar addict in the extreme sometimes, obviously with him it was just energy instead. Warily Darkwing looked out in the storeroom scouting for Launchpad once more. "It is rather curious though.." he mussed. "Better take this." And he grabbed down in the box they were standing on to pull up a heavy metal box with a simple red button on it, the button which Megavolt had thought was such an good idea to press. "Come on Sparky." He dragged the super villain after him.

"Don't call me that, you always call me it thought you know I hate it." Megavolt wined. "That's really immature! Darkwing Dork!"

Once again Darkwing rolled his eyes as he forced the door open, to have both of them stop up. "Holy." Darkwing began.

"Macaroni." Megavolt finished, as they both was faced with what looked like a burned out apocalyptical version of St, Canard. The buildings were falling together, everything was a sore state, even the sky looked gray and unpleasant.

"Wait a minute." Darkwing halted. "This looks frightfully familiar."

"Well duh." Megavolt snorted. "It's our city!" he exclaimed. "Only it's different."

"I know it's our city." Darkwing grunted annoyed. "Only, I recognize the different part to." He informed.

"Wauw, that must have been quite an adventure." Megavolt commented as he took in the sight. "This place looks like it's gone to the dumps, everything is so dark and negative."

"Of cause!" Darkwing snapped his fingers. "We are in the Negaverse!" he triumphantly stated, before letting out a. "Gark! The Negaverse!" he pulled ford the box. "This thing must be able to shift us through dimensions, we better get out of here!" he exclaimed hitting the red button.. nothing happened. "What!" Darkwing tried to hit the button again, and then again and again in a fast pace, until he was out of breath.

"Oh give me that!" Megavolt exclaimed snatching the device away.

"What are you doing?" Darkwing horriefied asked as Megavolt removed a lid.

"Changing the frequency." Megavolt mumbled as he had his hand down in the fine wires and chips, doing an impressive job of messing it around despite wearing handcuffs. "You see, it's set to only one frequency, which is here, so we would always end up here by pressing the button, but by changing the frequency."

"We would end up somewhere else." Darkwing realized.

"I know." Megavolt rolled his eyes. "That was my point, wait a minute." He stopped. "Why would I want to leave this place?" Megavolt asked. "It's the reverse of St, Canard, I probably have a better shot as a super villain this place."

"No trust me, you really don't want to be here." Darkwing assured.

"Why?" Megavolt asked.

"Negaduck is the supreme ruler here, chew on that for a second."

"Hm." Megavolt stroke his chin, before his eyes widened. "That may actually make me viable for a good position, the rulers right hand man, it could be pretty neat."

"Hold!" a third though extremely familiar voice sounded. "Who walks there, an impersonator ei?"

"Impersonator?" Darkwing asked sounding very scorned. "I happen to be the real deal buddy."

"I am the Terror who flaps in the night." The new voice started. "I am the mouse in your cheese, I am Darkwing Volt!" and in a puff of purple smoke, Megavolts double appeared wearing a Darkwing cape, mask and hat.

"Okay, I am so out of here!" Megavolt stated as he hurried pressed the button.

Once again everything became white for both Darkwing and Megavolt, until they landed hard on the ground. "Ow." Darkwing took himself to the head. "Isn't there a way to make this a bit more comfortable?"

"Afraid not." Megavolt tumbled around. "Man, I could use some juice, I'm literately flat."

"Where are we now?" Darkwing looked up. It still looked like st Canard.. sort of, only it was so.. bright. The sky was blue, rainbows seemed to be everywhere and everything was clean.

"How should I know?" Megavolt asked. "I have no way of knowing which world the frequencies leads to!"

"Oh no." there were a mixture of defeat and disgust in Darkwings voice as he eyed two figures. "We are in the posi-verse!" he almost cried.

"Wait, I thought the posi verse were merely our own universe." Megavolt hesitated.

"Then take a look at that!" Darkwing grabbed Megavolts face and forced him to look down on the field, were Darkwings double though here wearing white clothes and Megavolt though wearing a white tunic were walking together, throwing around flowers.

"For a clean and neat St. Canard." White Darkwing stated in a dreaming voice, planting a flower in a little girls hair.

"It was so kind of bushroot to give the flowers." Posi megavolt sighed. "He is such a good friend."

"Only to happy to help my best friend in the entire world." A posi version of bushroot entered the scene, happily holding a whole bundle of sunflowers. "I love you guys!"

The real Megavolt looked at the scene in utter disbelief. "I think I am going to puke." He stated.

Darkwing nodded. "Just get us away from here." Darkwing pleaded.

"Only to happy to apply." Megavolt muttered, all ready his hands down in the machine and the white light simply did not come to soon.

"Auw!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Stupid flash light."

Megavolt was laying flat on his stomach, now clearly drained for energy.

"Hm." This seems just about right." Darkwing commented as he looked around. And indeed it did, the same old st Canard, still dark and dirty though not to dark and dirty. "Good job Sparky."

Megavolt didn't even have the energy to retort, he just laid there looking like something that had been washed up on the shore.

"Oh boy, looks like this is going to be one of those nights huh." Darkwing asked. "Come on Sparky, up we go." And he bowed down to haul Megavolt up so he could drag him all the way to prison.

That was until two shadowy figures came running.

"Hide!" Darkwing exclaimed and threw Megavolt head first down in a thorny bush, himself taking cover.

"Auw!" Megavolt gasped. "That really really hurt!"

"Quiet." Darkwing hissed at the two figures came closer, and run just past them.

Megavolt gaped. "That's.. us." He stated as a complete set of doubles, no alterations, of Darkwing and Megavolt ran pass.

"Hm." Darkwing mussed. "Seems to me that we are still in the wrong universe, have another go."

But megavolt was now completely out, not moving or retorting.

"Sparky! We need to try again." Darkwing hoisted Megavolt up and slapped him across the cheek's. "Get to work you sloppy useless evil doer!"

Megavolt's eyes fluttered, and finally opened as they looked unfocused at Darkwing. "need.. juice.. can't." he gasped, and then lost conscious again, the white turning out in his eyes.

"Good then." Darkwing hissed. "I suppose your no harm in this state, so I just tie you up here, and I go get both some equipment to ensure you wont run off, and something to recharge you with, understand?"

Of cause Megavolt didn't answer as he was very much unconscious.

"I suppose you do." Darkwing sighed and began tying the super villain up as promised.

It ended up becoming quite a long walk as Darkwing had no means of transportations, quickly he gathered to going to the private home of Drake Mallard would be quicker than going to the bridge, and thus he had also changed into Drake, no reason to stop being cautious just because this was an alternative dimension, in either case it was a gamble to go where he hoped he wouldn't be seen, well if it was only Gosalyn and Launchpad it should be easy enough to play the role of this univers's Drake Mallard just long enough to get away again, the real trouble would be running into himself.

Though, with all of this in mind, nothing were ready to prepare him for the sight that really did meet him as he finally reached the Mallard home. In the fine kept garden, was playing three children, three ducklings, all with brown curly hair, who Darkwing differently didn't know, on the terrase sat a middleaged man, a duck reading a news paper, and from the door as if it was a natural thing to do, wandered a woman with curly brown hair looking like the ducklings, caring a plate of refreshements. "Children." The woman called. "Lemonade!"

"YAY!" immediately all three children ran up to what was obviously their mother.

"Did you say Lemonade?" Herb Muddlefoot leaned over the hedge.

"You want some Herb?" the woman asked.

"Oh yeas! Your Lemonade is always the best." Herb gladly exclaimed, just behind him Honker was rolling his eyes from behind a book.

"Come on over then." The woman invited. And at once Herb walked out from the drive way, pass Drake without even seeing him, and then waddling over the unknown woman.

Confused Drake shook his head and then he eyed Honker. "Hey." He called out.

Confused Honker looked up.

"Yeas you." Drake acknowledged.

Honker retrieved back, backing away.

"Honker please." Drake added.

And Honkers head snapped up, cautiously he put the book away and stood up to slowly walk towards Drake who was on the other side of the hedge sepperating the garden from the drive way. "Excuse me sir." Honker stammered. "You know me?"

"You don't know me?" Drake asked.

"No sir." Honker shook his head.

"Doesn't the Mallards say anything to you?" Drake asked.

"No sir." Honker answered again. "Never met anyone called the Mallards."

"What about Gosalyn, do you know anyone called that?" Drake asked. "Launchpad?" he started to get a little desperate.

"Launchpad no sir." Honker answered. "But I do know a Gosalyn in my school."

"Red hair, always in trouble?" Drake asked hopefully. "called Mallard as a surname?"

"She does have red hair." Honker acknowledged. "But the rest.." he shrugged. "I don't know her, she never says much and she is not called Mallard."

"I don't understand." Defeated Drake's shoulders slunk down. "Who are those people in the Mallard house." He mumbled.

"Those?" Honker asked surprised pointing at the happy family. "It's the Rosiers, and they are really nice.. well.. mostly, they are okay." Just as Honker said it the three children cast him a glance that promised hurt for Honker later on.

"Uf." Drake muttered. "Well.. I guess this doesn't really matter." He mumbled. "I'll just go to the tower then." Defeated he turned around. "See you around Honker… hopefully."

"See you." Honker hesitated. "Sir."

Even longer after that, a very wet and a very defeated Darkwing duck entered the bridge tower of st Canary.. to be met by the loud noise of snoring. "Jesus, you should think an elephant lived here." Darkwing mumbled.

Silently, yet out of curiosity he sneaked towards the snoring and was lead to where his old bed once were, only here.. it was still there, and in it was his counterpart, snoring and sleeping, not even having taken his mask off.

"I don't snore that loudly! It sounds like someone is chubbing up an entire forest, it's insane!" Darkwin stated. "And what is he doing here anyway?" he muttered. "He should be at his home, with Gos.. and.. unless." Darkwings head snapped up. "They never met! Of cause!"

the snoring duck suddenly grunted.

"Whops." Darkwing muttered lowering his voice, waiting a couple of seconds until his double was snoring in a constant rhythm. "Of cause." Darkwing repeated now in a low voice. "I and Gos really only met by pure chance, and as it just happens you never met, so I never had a reason to reassume being Drake, I never had a reason to buy a house." Darkwing looked up. "I never even met Launchpad." And he shrugged. "huh, I guess things turned out pretty well without them huh buddy. Well we are very brilliant so figures." He stated. "I'll just go get what I need and you won't even know that I was even here." He sighed.

His lair was in as fine as order as ever, now without a Launchpad and Gosalyn to mess things around, so things needed were quickly found.

At last Darkwing prepared himself wandering all the way back to the store house, this time caring a pretty heavy bag, he let a last glance gazing over his double, still snoring. Darkwing just vaguely noticed how strange it was that he didn't even take the mask off in his sleep, and even more vaguely seemed to remember that he had lived kind of similar back before he met Gosalyn.. only, he had never really been happy. He couldn't help but be just a little sorry for the sleeping figure who would probably just go one, solving crime after crime but never have someone to go home to.

Defeated Darkwing embarged on a long journey, his shoulders hunged, sighing deeply. his thoughts kept swirling.. around this other self. what Honker had said. "She never says much." ... Njah, that couldn't possible be his Gosalyn, his Gosalyn was a waterfall of talk, but what if.. and Suddenly Darkwing knew.. he had to see this Gosalyn, just to make sure.


	3. the plan

Using all of his mighty stealth, Darkwing sneaked around the corner of the only place he could think of Gosalyn might be at.

The orphanage he had adopted her from. Darkwing swallowed, njah, it was purely impossible that she would still be here. This was Gosalyn you talked about, only an insane parent would not want to adopt her above the other children. She was probably all fine having both a mom and dad in this universe, and another sibling, that would be ideal for Gosalyn, to have a smaller sibling who could learn her responsibility and how to be a role model, or even an older sibling who could be a role model for her! Someone with loads of energy she could play with, that was an amazing fantasy image, though it at once also made Darkwing fell sort of guilty toward his own troubled Gosalyn, and to top it of he all ready felt insanely jealous of the imaginary family he had just made up.

However, it was quite a shock he got, first he didn't even see her, as Darkwing had fully expected that if she was here she would skate around on Rollerblades while playing hockey, yelling and screaming.

But she wasn't, instead she was sitting on a lonely bench, under the shadow of a tree, with hunched shoulders and a sad look in her eye, it looked like something had drained all life out of her, it was a heart wrenching picture to behold.

"Gos." Darkwing began and was just about to reach for her, but stopped himself in the last moment. For a moment he stood there, and waited for her to do something, pulling ford a comic book the read, start running, call out for friends, but none of it happened, she just sat there, moving way to little for Darkwings liking. though what scared him the most were the dead look in her eyes.

"Excuse me sir." a lady tapped Darkwing on the shoulder.

"Gwa!" Darkwing jumped and turned around, to be faced with what he recognised as the warden of the orphanage whom he had arranged the adoption with.

"Are you a relative of Gosalyns?" she asked. "If not, I must ask you to leave."

"I am a relative." Darkwing assured. "I'm her.. erh.. I'm a friend of her grandfather." he sighed defeated.

"Funny, I havn't seen you around." The warden lifted an eyebrow.

"I've been busy." he muttered. "What happened to Gos?" he then asked. "That there doesn't seem like her, she always used to have so much energy, did something happen?"

At that the warden seemed to relax by his obviouse familiarity of Gosalyns usual behavior. "Well, she used to have, but it's been lacking lately." the warden admitted.

"What happened?" Darkwing asked.

"Nothing happened." the Warden told simply. "She's been here for over a year, families have come and gone no one picking her, and I think that has been a blow, suddenly she just stopped being trouble at all, and was like that." she gestured. "She's been like it for months, and that is not really capturing any parents attention. But then again every time someone is picked it's another kid who is not." the warden sighed defeated. "She's nine your know, that is very old for anyone to adopt her, most parents wants their adoptive to be three or even younger."

"Well, not any parent would be able to handle her." Darkwing proudly stated. "She needs someone who challenges her, someone who can both be strict, wild and unpredictable, someone who loves her and she is able to love back, I mean if she doesn't get challenged she would loose her spirit, that would be a true tragic." he muttered.

"I'm so afraid it's all ready happening." the ward sighed defeated, as Gosalyn also sighed.

"She needs a parent." Darkwing sighed. "And not just any parent, She needs.." Darkwing was in the middle of a hard thought process when it seemed like it clicked for him, and Darkwing snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT!" he yelled triumphantly. "Don't worry, I'll sort out this problem! And trust me, the world will be better for it!"

"Well.. that sounds.. very nice." the warden blinked taken aback.

"It's time to get dangerous!" Darkwing grinned as he rubbed his hands, plotting and scheming all ready.

* * *

"All right Sparky, time to get re-charged!" Darkwing announced as he stuffed the wires into megavolt, connecting hom to a battery

"Wow! Alternative juice!" Megavolt exclaimed as sparks started flying around him. "Man this tastes weird."

"Enough." Darkwing exclaimed pulling out the wires.

"Aw, but I am not entirely full." Megavolt complained. "I need more."

"I know." Darkwing added. "I'm not so stupid that I am going to completely re-charge you, I need you to be somewhat under control, cause we have a job to do."

"Fine, hand over the dimension shifter." Megavolt sighed. "I'm really tired of this anyway."

"Not that." Darkwing told. "I have hidden it, so you can't find it, and if you want to get back you have to help me."

"Maybe I don't want to help you." Megavolt grimaced. "This world seems to be just as fine as where we came from."

"Think about it, if you stay here you will share an identity with someone else, he would take all of your glory, and you wouldn't be special at all any more."

"Then maybe me and my twin could team up and be twice as powerful!" Megavolt argued.

"Perhaps me and the other Darkwing could do something similar." Darkwing shrugged. "This universe would have two Darkwings as well you know."

Megavolts face faltered, and then retrieved in disgust. "Fine." he mumbled. "What is it you want?"

"The two of us, are going to kidnap a little girl and have this universe's Darkwing safe her." Darkwing announced proudly.

"Say what?" Megavolt asked. "Why?"

"That is for me to know." Darkwing told in his most mysterious voice.

"But wouldn't it be sort of weird for this worlds darkwing to have another darkwing take a hostage."

"That's easy solved." Darkwing raised up. "For, in the remainder of our stay here, I will no longer be Darkwing Duck, no, I will take on a despicable persona, a persona of pure evil, just for this case only, I will become... NEGA DUCK!" he proudly proclaimed his arms wide spread out. "It's only a matter of costume changes, easily fixed, this universe probably have a nega duck to, it's just not the same without him."

"You would never ever make it as Negaduck." Megavolt made aware as he almost yawned, not impressed at all with the speech.

"Oh, and why is that?" Darkwing asked. "He is just a cheap copy of my own act in the first place, you know."

"Oh please." defeated Megavolt leaned his chin towards his hand. "Nega duck is so evil that he makes the rest of us looks like total wimps and dorks whenever he enters the room."

"I am also that awesome." Darkwing stated.

"no, your just as big a dork as the rest of us." Megavolt shrugged.

"I give you Dork!" at once Darkwing was at Megavolts throat, shaking it violently.

"Easy! You need me remember!" Megavolt spluttered, and Darkwing at last go. "Besides." Megavolt mumbled as he rubbed his throat. "Your such a boy scout at that, no one would buy you as Nega Duck if you don't appear to be over the top ruthless."

"Fine, you teach me to be a villain!" Darkwing stated,

"What?" Megavolt asked in utter disbelief. "Me, teaching you to be a villain?" And he fell back on his back laughing his lungs out as he clutched his stomach. "Oh, that's a killer!" he laughed loudly.

"It is not a joke!" Darkwing jumped up on Megavolts stomach, grapping his collar. "You need to teach me how to be a super villain so I can impersonate Negaduck in front of myself."

"I really don't know." Megavolt hesitated.

"You are a true super villain are you not?" Darkwing asked.

"Off cause I am!" Megavolt exclaimed.

"One of the best. In business" Darkwing continued. "With a mind so despicable that baby cries by the mere mention of your name!"

"Absolutely!"

"Other villains fears you, wishes they could be like you, heroes wishes they were awesome enough to catch you."

"Your so right!"

"Then how come." Darkwing asked. "That teaching me being a super villain should be any problem?" Darkwing asked. "Come on man, this should be a matter of pride for you, just think about how the other villains would laugh if they found out you couldn't even teach how to be evil, you would be the laughing stock of st Canard!"

"YOUR RIGHT!" Megavolt stood up with his finger lifted towards the sky so Darkwing fell down flat on his back. "I Megavolt hereby swear to make a true villain out of you, even if it kills me!" and then he defeated inflated. "which it probably will." Before he raised up again and stood proud. "Oh my apprentice, the two of us are going to make the most villainous team this dimension have ever seen!"

"YEAS!" Darkwing exclaimed triumphantly.

"The day is only ever to short." Megavolt gestured. "Come my apprentice."

Darkwings beforehand triumphant face faltered. "Please don't call me your apprentice." He pleaded in a much more defeated tone.

"Absolutely not." Megavolt crossed his arms. "And I think we both know what needs to be done first, a simple change of clothes." And he turned around. "And get these handcuffs of me."

"I am not so sure." Darkwing mumbled.

"Hey, you're my apprentice now, you have to do everything I say!" Megavolt exclaimed. "Or do you want to be figured out?" he asked.

"I suppose." Defeated Darkwing found the key, and uncuffed Megavolt.

"Good for you Dorkwing." Megavolt grinned happily. "Or should I say.. Nega Duck."

* * *

_AN; Darkwings ideas are always brilliant yet insane :/_


	4. learning to be evil!

Not to soon after that, Darkwing now going by the name of Nega duck, wearing the prober attired stood ready on a grassy field. "ew, I barely got into this and all ready I fell dirty." Nega duck muttered, fidgeting with his black cape.

"All right!" Megavolt marched in grant proud steps to march to a pole. "I wont expect this to be easy, it will be hard, cruel and sacrifices will have to be made, unfortunately we will have to start at the sheer basics, one of the things villains and heroes does not have in common is that us villains just love to destroy things, Nega duck especially, the cuter it is, the more we just want to destroy it so we can watch it burn!" and he pulled out a teddy bear, with small button eyes and a big smiley mouth which he placed on the wooden pole. "Your first challenge, shall be to shoot this bear!" Megavolt announced.

"Ha. Easy." Nega duck pulled his familiar gas gun.

"Not using that." Megavolt suddenly was beside him and snatched the gun away.

"But Nega duck uses it to!" Nega duck defended.

"Only when there is a practical use." Megavolt threw the gun over his shoulder. "He likes more violent stuff better, more creative stuff, shoot the teddy with this!" and he pulled up and enormous flame thrower which he handed to nega duck, who in turn toppled under the weight, to finally fight himself back on the feet's.

"All right, I Can do this." Nega duck mumbled as he got the massive flame thrower over his shoulder, aiming at the teddy.. only to stop.. moments when pasts..

"Are you going to shoot or what?" Megavolt asked.

"Just a moment, I just need to compose myself." Nega duck said.

"Just shoot it and move on, we haven't got all that." Megavolt demanded.

"I know I know.. I just need to aim." Nega duck told, though he didn't move from the spot.. moments whent past agin.

"Get done with it!" Megavolt demanded. "Just shoot the teddy!"

"All right all right." Nega duck slowly started to pull the tricker.. but then stopped. "I can't!" he exclaimed.

"Yeas you can and will!" Megavolt wandered to the teddy. "Look at it! It's so fluffy and good, it's sickening, you want to see it burn!"

"But.. it's smiling at me." Nega duck quivered. "And I just think all it wants is a hug."

"_SHOOT THE TEDDY!_ " Megavolt yelled.

"I can't." Nega duck dropped the flame thrower, so in the process it fired automatically and hit Megavolt, who was left black and crispy after the encounter.

"Fine." Megavolt breathed a smoke ring. "So it was beginning to tough, we really have to get back to the basics."

Later they were finding themselves in the middle of a busy st, canard. People were buzzing and wandering, and Megavolt walked with a straight back lecturing a hunched Negaduck.

"The thing about being a villain is that we never have to care about any rules, and that is so sweet!" he stated. "No need to worry about the small things, all the nasty little annoying things everyone really wants to break, but they slimy better half keeps them back, but trust, when first you have experienced it once, you will love it!" And Megavolt stepped out on the road.

"What are you doing?" Nega duck asked.

"Crossing the road." Megavolt rolled his eyes.

"But the light is red!" Nega duck informed.

"You are supposed to be a villain!" Megavolt lectured. "Villains don't care about these small rules." And as on cue a huge truck drew him flat. "All right.. maybe I watch for the light in the future." He muttered, where-after he straightened himself up and jumped off the road just in time to dodge another car, and he turned around. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Putting the litter in the trash can where it belongs." Nega duck informed as he stood with a piece of paper, and true enough threw it in the trash can. "Honestly, people should just learn to use them."

"NO NO NO!" Megavolt jumped in front of him. "A villain would never ever pick up litter! In fact, a villain would spread litter so he could see the masses disgust by the trashy city, here!" he reached out and snatched a crushed hamburger wrapper from one of the people passing by, reaching it to negaduck, who hesitatingly took it. "Throw it on the ground!"

"But the city would get all dirty." Nega duck complained.

"Exactly!" Megavolt triumphed. "Now, just throw it on the ground!"

"I really don't see the point." Nega duck argued.

"Gah! Then why would you have trouble doing it?" Megavolt asked. "Just throw it! Like this!" and he took the wrapper away from nega duck to throw it down on the ground himself. "See! Easy!"

"Excuse me young man." A large woman suddenly was behind megavolt. "What do you suppose you are doing?"

"What?" Megavolt asked.

"Littering? Can't you learn to use the trash can." She pointed at the trash can right beside them. "Pick that up."

"No, I am a villain, I don't need to do anything." Megavolt crossed his arms.

"I said." The woman raised the arm where she was holding her bag. "Pic it up!" and she hit Megavolt with the bag so he was send flying through the crowds.

"All right, all right." Megavolt groaned as he returned, straightening out his back. "I'll pick it up." And he did so, carefully putting it in the trash can. "There! Happy now?"

"Hmpf!" the woman pointed her noise towards the sky, and then walked away.

"See Megavolt, making the city a better place isn't that hard." Nega duck wisely lectured.

"Boy." Megavolt muttered. "I knew it would be difficult, but I had no idea." And then he seemed to eye something out of the corner of his eye. "I KNOW!" he triumphaned. "If this is not going to push you in the right direction, nothing will." And he grabbed Nega duck and pulled him with him. "Here we go!" he gestured towards a baby carriage. "Stealing candy from a child, the thing that pushed every villain over the edge."

"But that's inhuman." Nega duck horrified uttered. "I can't do that."

"Come on come on!" Megavolt pushed him ford. "I even make you a deal, once you have stolen the candy you can give it back."

"Really?" Nega duck asked. "Well, that isn't so bad."

"That's what you think." Megavolt muttered as he had finally pushed nega duck to stand right in front of the baby carriage. "Good luck, I will be hiding behind the container!" and Megavolt jumped out of the way, to true enough, hide.

Warily Nega duck looked after him, then down at the baby.. it looked very cute and harmless, holding a giant lollipop while looking innocently at nega duck.

"Well what ever, I just need to hold it for a second and you can have it back." Nega duck muttered and reached for the lollipop, only to have the child move it's hand so Nega duck missed. "Hey! Give me that!" but once again the child moved the lollipop. "Hey hey hey!" Nega duck yelled as he continuely missed, only for the child to suddenly jump up and hit him on the head with the lollipop. "AUW!" Nega duck yelled. "All right! I am so taking that!" he hissed in a angry tone, and reached for the giant Lollipop again the grab it. "AHA!" he triumphantly yelled, only to have the child bite him in the hand. "YIKES!" Nega duck yelled as he jumped up in the air, and landed again right in front of the child. "I had it with you." He hissed genuinely angry. "I will be taking _that_!" he grabbed the Lollipop to forcefully take it away. "And you wont be getting it back!" and he threw it down on the ground.

"Bravo!" Megavolt yelled as he came out from his hid, clapping his hands. "Both stealing the candy and littering! We may actually make a super villain out of you yet!"

"I fell so.. I fell so dirty inside." Nega duck uttered in a defeated tone.

"Arh, you'll get use to it." Megavolt grabbed his shoulder. "Oh my apprentice, and then you are just going to have fun with it, but before that, there is something about this lesson you have forgotten, something every single villain needs to learn."

"And what is that?" Nega duck asked.

"To make a quick get away." Megavolt told as he hurriedly let go of Nega duck. "You forgot all about the mother!" and he jumped back behind the container.

"And what do you think you are doing to my little angel!" a huge woman towered over Nega duck.

"Whopsi." Nega duck let out.

"I'll teach you to bother my child!" the woman exclaimed, and smacked Nega duck with her hand bag so he flew all the way to behind the container and landed beside Megavolt who was making a good job out of hiding.

"Isn't it just fun being a villain?" Megavolt asked in a grin.

"Yeas, it's absolutely dandy." Nega duck sarcastically retorted.

And the day went on, Nega duck and Megavolt caring each their trash can littering the city. "YEAS YEAS!" Megavolt triumphed. "And every one will end up getting home with chewing gum beneath their shoes!" he laughed.

And they pushed everyone out of the queue at hippo burgers. "We are villains! We don't care about queues!"

"Say, this does fell pretty satisfying." Nega duck conceded.

"I know!" Megavolt triumphed. "And the best part, we don't have to pay!" and he pointed his finger at the burger man. "Hand over two burger meals or I zap your place to the ground!"

"This place were always over priced anyway." Nega duck muttered. "It has literately robbed my wallet long enough, this is only fair."

"Next on, we are going to jump the queue at the st Canard baseball games!"

"But it's always so expensive and impossible getting in there." Nega duck uttered.

"We are villains! We are not going to pay!"

"Oh that is brilliant!" Nega duck exclaimed, before taking a big bite of his free burger.

"Excuse me." A fine looking young man stood by their table. "Hey, my name is Martin and I represent the help hungry children in Africa church group, and I am looking for donations."

Megavolt looked at Nega duck. "Now, a normal person would have to listen to this man and give him their money, but what is it you really want to do?" Megavolt asked.

"Can I really?" Nega Duck asked.

"You are a super villain."

"I can't believe I am doing this." Nega duck had trouble hiding his grin as he pulled his gas gun. "Eat gas sucker!" he pointed it straight at the donation drivers face. "I always hated you people!" and he pulled the trickery so the gas pallet was send right into the donation drivers face, and send him up in the air and somewhere behind the hippo grill. "Oh man, that actually felt really good!" Nega duck laughed.

As the sun was setting again, they stood back at the teddy bear and the pole. "Are you ready my apprentice?" Megavolt asked.

"Ready as ever!" and Nega duck pulled a huge gun to shoot the teddy without hesitation.

A single tear appeared in Megavolts eye. "Oh, and they always grow up so fast." He sobbed. "I am so proud! Look at that beautiful evil creation. So evil, so perfect."

Nega duck grinned. "I think we are ready. Lets go kidnap a little girl!"

"Though first." Megavolt yawned. "lets rest, being evil is hard work."

Nega duck wobbled on his feet's. "Agreed. BUT TOMORROW!" he triumphed. "we are going to kidnap a little girl, and face that extremely stealth, perceptive and above all else handsome, Darkwing Duck!"

* * *

_AN; The evilness of Megavolt knows no bounds! _

_Tell me if I am the only one, but I really really hate donation drivers on the street, whether it's for a church group or hungry children in Africa, I just freaking hate them! maybe it's just because they zooms after me as soon as they see me, and then they wont let me go again! taking me hostage and tortures me with their talk until I cryingly gives in and give them all of my money which was basically what they wanted in the first place. It's not that I Don't care about the hungry children in Africa, but come on, stuff like that is being said to make me fell guilty! I am a artist student, I don't have that much money to begin with! I Promise, I do give donations now and then, but can't it be on my own terms?.. _

_And I can even tell the reason why they goes for me, it's exactly because I am an arts student (Actually I am studying performance arts, nothing to do with painting, it's theatre), I am walking around looking sort of like a hippie so they immediately assume I am the one who is going to give a crap and give in.. not when you are guy number 706 asking today! god dammit!  
_


	5. kidnapping

At the sunny afternoon, not to long a time before Darkwing Duck would usually become active, two super villains was hiding behind a bush, watching an orphanage.

"All right." Megavolt broke the silence. "Lets just grab a kid and go." He looked at a innocent looking blond girl who was playing with her dolls, looking incredible innocent and harmless.

"Not that girl." Negaduck sighed.

"Trust me, you would want to pick the least dangerous, I may be a super villain, but children. They are evil." Megavolt stated.

"It's a very specific kid we need." Negaduck told. "And we need to make it loudly so this worlds Darkwing will come and rescue her."

"Fine." Megavolt looked tired all ready. "Which one is it."

"That one." Darkwing pointed towards Gosalyn, who at this moment was playing foot ball and had just send the ball directly into a boys stomach so he flew directly into a wall and Gosalyn triumphed with both her arms in the air that she had won and wasn't late to pick up a hockey stick so she could send a puck flying into a window and crash it.

Megavolt blinked.. "That's it, this plan was nuts to begin with anyway!" and he was just on his way out as another little kid stopped his way. "And what do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"You look funny." The kid said.

"Go away." Megavolt demanded.

"And you sound funny to." The kid continued.

"I said." Megavolt started to send sparkles out in the air. "Go away if you know what is good for you!"

The little boy just started to giggle.

"See!" Megavolt turned to Negaduck. "Pure evil!"

Negaduck rolled his eyes as he shook his head and came to Megavolts aid. "Young man." He started talking to the kid. "I am very disappointed in you, a kid like you bothering people working? Well, if you mom found out, she would probably ground you for a week!"

The kid looked shocked at him and then turned around to run away as fast as he could.

Megavolt starred wide-eyed at the running kid. "How did you do that?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, the worst a kid can experience is adults disappointment, works way better than any punishment, though taking video games away for a while works to, it's called parenting."

Megavolt looked at him. "How would you know anything about parenting?" he asked.

"Urh.." Negaduck halted. "Well.. as a caped crusader it's a good thing to know a little bit about everything, and as you say, those kids can become quite the trouble when you least expects it."

"Wow, no wonder you're always ahead of all us super villains." Megavolt stated. "You're a genius!"

"I thank you." Negaduck bowed his head and drew his gas gun. "Now lets make a show and get that kid." He send out a smoke palet in the middle of the play ground.

"I am the evil that flaps in the night."

"And I am the shock from the over charged wires."

"I am the chill down your spine when a cold breeze hits your neck."

"And I am the short-circuits in your house."

"I am Negaduck!"

"And Megavolt!"

And both villains appeared in the middle of the play ground at once everyone started screaming and running in wild directions.

"Oh man." Megavolt sighed. "Now I have to run to get a hold of the kid? This could take hours! _Hours!"_

"I teach you to attack my home!" suddenly Gosalyn was there and kicked Megavolt over the knee.

"Auw!" Megavolt jumped up and down. "I am telling you! Children! Evil!"

"And take that! And that!" Gosalyn kept hitting Megavolt, making megalvolt gasp for air, until at last Negaduck simply picked her up.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Negaduck muttered.

"Let go of me!" Gosalyn started crying out as she also started hitting his back and kicking with her legs. "Let me down I say!"

"Keep calm young lady!" Negaduck instructed. "Or you will be in real trouble."

And then her beak found it's way to his arm and she bit him.

"AUW!" Jesus.. first she bites a fellow school mate and then me? Negaduck thought, and then had to remind himself this was not the same Gosalyn, though it was hard as the Gosalyn he now hold firmly both sounded and acted precisely like his own Gosalyn.

"That's what you are getting for messing around with me!" Gosalyn yelled angrily.

"Megavolt, I think we have started enough of a riot, time to go huh?" Negaduck asked.

"Fair enough." Megavolt nodded as Negaduck retrieved his gas gun and made a cover for them, to quickly grab Megavolt and getting him out of the way behind a bush.

"This is how you always do it?" Megavolt asked. "Make a puff and of smoke and then jump behind something so it just looks like you vanished?" he blinked. "That's kind of pathetic."

"Hey, it takes great stealth and mastery to do it again and again." Negaduck grumbled as he had trouble enough wrestling with Gosalyn on the same time as firmly keeping her beak closed so all she gave were grumble noises.

"So, what do we do now?" Megavolt asked as he looked with utter disgust at Gosalyn.

"Wait for Darkwing to come and find us naturally." Negaduck rolled his eyes.

"So we are just going to be sitting in this bush?" Megavolt asked.

"Urh…" Negaduck hesitated.

"You haven't thought this through at all have you?" Megavolt asked.

"Of cause I have, I am a master of planning!" Negaduck stated.

"Aha." Megavolt didn't seemed like he believe him just the tiniest bit as he rested his head on his hand, dully observring the fighting gosalyn in Negaducks firm wrestling grip, and Negaduck had never been so happy about knowing all of Gosalyn moves, it was the only reason he could still keep her under control.

"Don't you have a secret hide out or something?" Negaduck asked.

"I do, in our world, but think about it, if there's a other me he probably is there now." Megavolt sighed, still looking just as bored.

"Well, he was chased by Darkwing last night, so he is probably in prison now." Negaduck stated.

"Hm that's a point." Megavolt admitted and then gritted his teethes. "Uh, I hate that Darkwing! If he was here I would smash is head right in, and fry his feathers! I hate him I hate him!"

"Urh.." Negaduck almost slacked his grip on Gosalyn as he was a bit lost for words. "Good thing that.. I am differently not him.. nope, not him at all."

"Yeas, that's sure a good thing." Megavolt brightened up. "Come on, lets go."

For a moment Negaduck starred bewildered at Megavolt who was marching down the lane, but then at last he shrugged. "Come on young lady, time to get going." He mumbled as he had to force her up on her legs, and again had to push her forward.. finally though she found her cue to bit the hand that was holding her beak. "Auw!" Negaduck yelled. "Would you cut that out!"

"What do you want?" Gosalyn asked in a mad voice.

"I.. erh.. I want.." Negaduck flustered. "The codes! Yeah, that's it, the codes your grandfather left you."

"Oh no, not this again." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I told hammerhead, I don't have them! And as it ended he had to believe me.."

Negaduck looked down at Gosalyn. "Hammerhead?" he asked. "So he did take your hostage… no one saved you?" he asked. "No masked vigilanty?"

"What are you talking about?" Gosalyn asked. "Hammerhead just kept me and threatened me for a couple of days, but then had to let me go when it became obvious I didn't have the stupid codes."

"Oh.." Negaduck muttered. "Well urh.." he had to mentally slap himself. "I am not nearly as nice as Hammerhead!" he stated. "Because when it comes to me, you are either going to give me the codes or get really hurt!" he stated.

"Please." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Don't you think Hammerhead said the same thing?"

"Well urh.." Negaduck halted. "Well if you are of no use.." he had to fight very hard to even as much as say the words. "I guess I just have to kill you after a while." Well.. at least it sounded like something Negaduck would say.. and he needed Gosalyn to hate him not bond with him.. and he needed to give Darkwing a reason to take her to the tower and keeping her there at least for one night.

Gosalyn looked horriefed. "You wouldn't! Your not that evil!" she tried to kick him, but Negaduck knew all of her movies and easily captured her in the act. "Oh aren't I?" he asked. "We'll see."

"Are you coming or what?" Megavolt asked as he impatiently leaned towards a nearby building.

"Is this your secret hidout?" Negaduck asked.

"Stand over there." Megavolt instructed gesturing at a specific stone in the pavement, where after he swiftly placed himself on the same stone as Negaduck and Gosaly, with a well rehearsed swick with his wrist Megavolt send a bolt of lighting underground, at once the pavement started rumbling and before Negaduck knew what was going on they were moving downwards into a dark room.

"welcome to.." And Megavolt used his own electrical charges to lighten up the entire room. "The Megavolt lair!" he proudly exclaimed.

Warily Negaduck looked around. "Kind of a mess isn't it?" he asked.

"Wow! Keen gear a super villain lair!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "and not just that stupid mafia crap I mean look at this! There is mad inventions down here!" all ready she had her head down in what looked like a rather broken machine.

"Hey! Keep away from that!" Megavolt yelled as he ran towards her. "This is really delicate stuff!" he pushed her away, just in time to get zapped himself.

"What does this do?" Gosalyn asked as she held what could might have been a vacuum cleaner except for the many blinking buttons.

"Gah!" Megavolt screamed. "Don't touch that!" he snatched it away, only for Gosalyn to bend down and press one of the buttons which made it all exploid into Megavolts face. "KIDS!" he yelled "I hate them!"

and Gosalyn had a new object in her hands.

"I'll be taking that young lady." Negaduck snatched it away. "And don't touch anything else!" he reprimanded.

"Or what?" Gosalyn asked in defiance crossing her arms.

"You'll be grounded untill oh wait I can't do that.. urh." Negaduck looked at her before snapping his fingers. "You wont get any dinner for today."

Gosalyns face fell. "But then I'll go hungry." She exclaimed.

"Exactly! Now do everything mr Megavolt says or I shall be disappointed in you young lady."

"Pff, as if I care what you think." Gosalyn grumbed crossing her arms. "Your evil!"

"Oh boy.. yeas I am." Negaduck sighed.

"So are you going to torture me or what?" Gosalyn asked.

"huh.. why would I do that?" Negaduck asked.

"Hallo, the codes!" Gosalyn reminded him. "That was what you wanted wasn't it?" she asked.

"Oh yeas, that's exactly what I want." Negaduck tried to convince himself.

"Hey, what codes?" Megavolt asked. "Is this whats it's about.. hm.. must be important." All ready he was rubbing his hands.

"Doesn't matter though, I don't have them." Gosalyn shrugged.

"Yeas you do." Negaduck stated. "even if you don't know it."

"Well, if I don't know it how would I be able to give them to you?" Gosalyn asked innocently.

Negaduck opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "Just.. stay out of these machines, your useless fried." Negaduck sighed. "Megavolt, I think it's time to move her to another location in around half an hour."

"Why?" Megavolt asked surprised.

"Because." Negaduck hissed as he grabbed Megavolt and got him down on eye level. "Darkwing should know of our kidnap and be out looking for us by then, the sooner he takes Gosalyn the better, I don't know how long I will be able to keep this up."

"All right, all right… though.. those codes, why are they so important?" he asked. "I'm not stupid, I know you want this worlds Darkwing to have them, but why?"

"That is really not anything you should have to worry about." Negaduck sneered and let go.

Though.. that bit of information only went to make Megavolt even more curious, and the sense that it was to important to go unexplored was a thought that kept on pressing on the forefront of his mind.

* * *

_AN; I'm with Meggie on this point, children these days truly are evil.. I don't even want to go into how I was as a child. _


	6. double crossed

In the dark of the night, Negaduck, Megavolt and the kidnapped Gosalyn found themselves on a high up roof top, Negaduck proudly standing up scouting through a pair of Binoculars while Megavolt was sitting down sighing his legs hanging over the building, the gagged and bound Gosalyn equally sighing as her legs dangled over the building as well.

"Where is he?" Negaduck asked impatiently. "You should think the terror of the night would be a bit quicker on his feet's! when is he going to show up!"

"I don't know, he is usually shows up just as it is most annoying." Megavolt answered. "I never been trying to actually want him to appear."

At last Negaduck also sighed and plummeted down beside Megavolt and rested tiredly his head in his hands. "I would have found us by now." He stated. "Some terror that flaps in the night he is."

Defeated Megavolt shook his head. "Well at least you wont question if he is here."

"how so?" Negaduck asked.

"He always, and I mean always, announces himself." Megavolt said a little annoyed.

"Well, it's cool." Negaduck flat out stated.

"Not after a hundred times." Megavolt rolled his eyes. "Over ten years I tell you!"

"hm." Negaduck sighed. "We sure go a long way back don't we Elmo." he smirked.

Megavolt blinked. "Who's Elmo?" he asked.

Now it was Negaducks turn to look annoyed at Megavolt. "You are." He told. "That's your real name, Elmo Sputterspark."

"It is?" Megavolt asked surprised. "Gee, I guess I have just been Megavolt so long that I totally forgotten!"

"huh, no wonder you drifted further and further away into insanity." Negaduck mumbled. "You know, being your alias all the time is no good for you, you need to do other stuff, or you become fruity as a nutcake."

"Look who's talking." Megavolt crossed his arms. "I may be insane, but you're just crazy!"

"Am not!" Negaduck stated.

"Am to!" Megavolt returned.

"Not"

"To."

"Cut it out!" Negaduck demanded. "And look at yourself, what do you got? What is your only reason of living? Doing crime? That's all you ever wake up to every morning? Even Bushroot is doing better than you."

"Oh no! not whimpsy Bushbrain!" Megavolt horriefied exclaimed. ¨

"Yeas, Bushy is doing ten times better than you." Negaduck stated. "He wakes up to take care of what he loves, but what do you have? Nothing!"

"oh man, when you say it like that.. that sort of hurts." Megavolt swallowed. "You think that's why I'm so unhappy?"

"I don't even think, I know!" Negaduck stated. "Your never going to be happy being a villain, not really, you need something more, something completely different."

"Oh yeah, like you have anything else going for you than fighting crime." Megavolt asked.

"As I matter of fact I do." Negaduck stated. "_I _have a life, and it makes crime fighting ten times as satisfying as before, it makes making st canard a safe place to be, purposeful, and I don't go home to wallow in self pity, no, I go home to be loved."

Megavolts eyes were wet with tears. "Oh that's is so beautiful!" he cried out he blew in a white hankerchief. "Oh I wish I had your insight in life."

Gosalyn starred wide-eyed at them, and at last it seemed like she had freed herself from the gag. "Oh my god I am captured with nutty people!" she stated. "Somebody!" she yelled. "Please help! Or they'll succeed in driving me insane!"

"Keep quiet!" Megavolt turned to her.

"No no, don't make her stop." Negaduck stopped him. "Let her call for help, this is perfect."

"Somebody please just get me away from them!" Gosalyn yelled on the top of her lungs.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." A voice suddenly sounded.

"Phew, about time." Negaduck sighed.

"I am the sticky gue that never goes of, I am Darkwing Duck!" and Darkwing duck appeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"I am not that obnoxious!" Negaduck stated as Darkwing duck posed with his cape. "I mean, have you ever seen such arrogance."

"You wouldn't even believe me If I told the truth." Megavolt rolled his eyes.

"Aha! My two greatest Arch nemesis! Negaduck and Megavolt, teaming up to kidnap an innocent little girl! Well I got you now!" Darkwing proudly stated. "hey, didn't I put you away yesterday?" Darkwing looked questionable at Megavolt.

"Negaduck freed me." Megavolt at once explained. "Said he could use my help to get his new dooms day machine working, though.. I honestly still don't know where it is."

"Dooms day machine ey?" Darkwing asked. "You really thought you would be able to get something like that working under my nose?" he asked.

"Dooms day machine?" Negaduck echoed.

"Oh man, a innocent girl wants to be rescued." Gosalyn grumped. "And what happens? Another nut case shows up."

"Not so, I'll be saving you!" Darkwing proudly stated.

"Yeas yeas, do that." Negaduck urged.

"I don't think so." Megavolt smirked as he picked Gosalyn up as she immideatly started kicking. "Stop it!" he demanded. "I want those codes!" he stated. "probably going to be important."

"I'm going to stop you!" Darkwing pulled his gas gun.

"And let Negaduck run back to his doomsday machine?" Megavolt asked. "He said he was going blow half the city up tonight."

"I did?" Negaduck asked surprised.

"And you thought you could get away with that?" Darkwing asked as his gun turned to Negaduck.

"Wowow wait! He's the one with the girl!" Negaduck pointed at Megavolt.

"Hey, what's more important, one little girl or the entire city?" Megavolt asked. "Tootles!" and he jumped away with Gosalyn under his arm.

"Come back here you traitor!" Negaduck yelled.

"Hey! I'm supervillain remember!" Megavolt exclaimed jumping down the building.

Negaduck was just about to run after him.

"Hold it right there!" Darkwing stopped him. "Your going to jail Negaduck."

"ah, gezz, all though you indeed are very characstamatic and handsome, I don't really think so." Negaduck held his hand up. "For one thing, we need to get to Gosalyn!"

"Who?" Darkwing asked.

"The girl!" Negaduck tried to inform. "Megavolt has her."

"Well, I get to them later." Darkwing told. "A minor set back in my courageous glorious quest of stopping evil, but that shall be fixed soon enough, nothing ever slips away from Darkwing duck."

"Okay, there is no way I'm this arrogant." Negaduck stated.

"Who are you calling arrogant?" Darkwing asked.

"I'm just saying, you would have to look long and hard to find an do gotter as equally annoying as you!" negaduck stated.. before halting. "Oh no.. I really am turning into Negaduck."

"Eat gas!" Darkwing yelled as he fired his gun.. merely for Negaduck to stop aside and let the capsule fly right pass him, plus allowing him cover due to the smoke.

"Well, I guess this is a good a time as any to go." And Negaduck leaped out of the building pulling his grabbling hook so he could swing from building to building scouting for Megavolt.

"Not so fast!" Darkwing was all ready at his tale. "No evil doer escapes Darkwing duck!" and he swung himself Negaduck from his own grappling hook.

"Your supposed to go after Megavolt!" Negaduck yelled.

"Trying to put my attention elsewhere ei?" Darkwing asked. "Well, It's not going to work!" he proclaimed.

"Oh you clown!" Negaduck yelled. "We need to rescue Gosalyn! She could be in danger! Even worse, she is in danger!"

"Tricking me into thinking you have a heart?" Darkwing laughed. "That's rich!"

Negaduck just managed to facepalm himself before he had to leap from another building, Darkwing close on his tale feathers.

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Negaduck gasped for air after a long time of leaping and running, finally having found hiding in what looked like an old hangar.

"I.. gasp.. never.. give up!" Darkwing gasped just beside Negaducks hide. "No one escapes from me!" warily Darkwing looked around. "Aha, he must have run that way!" and Darkwing pointed in a completely different direction. "I got you now!" and he ran away.

"What a moron." Negaduck mumbled. "I fell like hitting him with something really heavy." And he shook his head. "What am I saying?.. well I guess no alternative Darkwing can be as nice and dashing as me." He muttered as he quietly duck out of his hiding, though looking around.. suddenly something about this hangar felt familiar, it was used as a mechanics work place obviously, tools were laying everywhere and in the middle stood an old fashioned red plane for two persons. "Hold on a minute." Negaduck stopped. "I know this plane.. I flown it.. it belongs to."

"Hold, who's there?" a voice rang in the hangar.

"Launchpad!" Negaduck exclaimed. "you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" he sighed releaved as Launchpad finally stepped out into the light.

"Hey! I know you." Launchpad looked surprised at him.

"Of cause you do, comeone you gotta help me!" Negaduck exclaimed.

"Your that fiendish fien, Negaduck!" Launchpad exclaimed. "A terror to any innocent civilan! Stand back super villain!" Launchpad stood back in attack mood.

"Whops." Negaduck managed to mutter.

"Hiiya!" Launchpad came running towards him ready to fight.

Once again though, all Negaduck had to do was just step aside and let the danger pass right by him, this time Launchpad rambled into the wall and knocked himself out pretty good.

"See, that's why you're the side kick." Negaduck mumbled and then sighed deeply.. what he wanted to do was obvious, simply explain the situation so he could get some much needed help, but what he needed to do was entirely different and exhausting.. though, he could at least try to have some fun out of it. "AHAHA!" Negaduck jumped in front of Launcpad. "Thought you would ever be able to outsmart me? The most evil villain in all of st canard!"

"Urh.. urh." Launchpad looked unfocused at him. "You.. will never.. get away from justice!" he fell down again.

Negaduck shook his head, before regaining his posture. "Oh that's what you think! But at least tomorrow, the world will be in my grasp!" he exclaimed his hand pointing to the sky. "I shall torture that little girl to get the codes, and my doomsday device will be completed! The world will be at my feets!"

Launchpad gasped. "No way! I gotta destroy that doomsday device!"

"No no no!" Negaduck yelled as he jumped in front of Launchpad. "The girl! The girl have my codes!" he yelled.

"And then I need to destroy the doomsday machine before you get the codes!" Launchpad seemed very proud of his plan.

"Urh.. I can't believe this." Darkwing muttered. "Here" he reached a pen and paper to Launchpad. "Better write it down."

"Okay." Launchad accepted the items without hesistation.

"What would spoil all of my oh so evil plans is if you got Gosalyn." Negaduck started instructing.

"Who?" Launchpad asked.

"_the little girl!_" Jesus, this was starting to become a real pain. "Red hair, loves hockey have to much spirit for her own good! her favorite movie is The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too! " he took a deep breath. "And it would be a true pain for me if you should just happen to run into Darkwing and insist upon helping him, I would be devastated if Gosalyn was suddenly under his protection."

"So I need to get to Darkwing, help him and make sure he has Gosalyn to stop you." Launchpad mumbled while scribbling down notes his tounge sticking out of his mouth. "OH NO, there is no time! Who knows when you will get the girl! I better get there first!"

"Exactly!" Negaduck triumphed. "Now go get her Lp!"

"On my way!" Launcpad yelled allready running towards the cloth covered thunderquack. "Thanks N-G!"

"No problemo!" Negaduck waved of him as Launchpad closed to cockpit and took. "Man.. good thing he is stupid, though have a great heart. Good luck Launchpad!" he grinned.

* * *

_AN; What? everyone in the Darkwing Duck universe are idiots, Launchpad is not alone. Darkwing is a pretty big idiot to. _

_Anyhow, as many of you have pointed out, and as I guess all of you can see, this fic is filled with spelling and grammar mistakes. There is a couple of reasons for that, but I wont go into it, point just is, this story actually seems to have captured peoples interest, so it would be kind of nice to have fixed all of these mistakes, wouldn't you say?_

_Trouble just is, I can't do it myself, not because I don't want to, I simply can't, for the same reasons as why there are so many mistakes in the first place, I can't see my own mistakes!_

_ I need a beta, so I am asking you people, you readers, would someone like to try and fix the story? and I do mean all of it, also I could send that person the last few chapters so she (or the unlikely he) can fix them before they are posted, if you are interested send me an e-mail, and remember to send the e-mail before you start fixing stuff, it would be a bit of a bummer if three different people fixed the same chapter without telling and I would only be able to post one of them. _

_Anyhows, thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, and thank you for all the morale support. _


	7. Lets get complicated

Meanwhile Megavolt was busy with a certain little girl as he wandered around in his apartment trying to find order in his mess. Gosalyn was tied up to the door frame, yet looked interested at all what was going on. "What's that?" she asked as he carefully picked up what looked like an oversized cross between an umbrella and a video recorder.

"My flux destroyer!" Megavolt stated proudly. "Able to suck energy out of it's surroundings and then use it to blast the enemy!" he grinned. "I made it from a oven!" he proudly showcased.

An oven would probably have been the last thing Gosalyn had guessed it would. "Wow." she stated. "Does it work!"

"Of cause it does!" Megavolt stated. "Trouble just is..." he halted.

"what?" Gosalyn asked.

"It sucks out energy from what-ever source is nearest, so when I use it it sucks the energy straight out of me.. so it's useless for me." he muttered throwing it away. "Another piece to the junkyard."

"What about that one?" Gosalyn asked as she pointed what looked like a massive blue gun.

"It's for making popcorn, made it out of an old telephone and a sub woofer." Megavolt clapped it. "Not the most impressive thing I know, but handy."

"I think it's awesome." Gosalyn stated.

"Really?" Megavolt asked. "Oh boy, you know, no one else seems to ever like my inventions."

"Probably because you use them to blow the city up." Gosalyn suggested.

"Yeah.. probably." Megavolt muttered. "But that's what they get for treating my genius the way they did! scorned, trashed. They had it coming I tell you! they had it coming!"

"So... what did they do?" Gosalyn asked interested.

"I don't remember actually." Megavolt mussed. "But it was differently bad and worth getting mad about."

"wauw, your brain really is fried." Gosalyn commented.

"Hey! That is no fault of mine, I remember that much!" Megavolt stated.

Gosalyn merely shrugged as she looked an extra turn around the apartment. "What happened to the lair?" she asked.

"Please, that's my junkyard, as if I would ever show Nega-dolt where I really life." Megavolt told. "Sleeping down there, in the cold underground.. can you just imagine?" he asked a bit horrified.

"That would be so cool." Gosalyn blinked dreamingly all ready lost.

Megavolt halted. "Why am I conversating with you?" he asked. "You should be terrified, be screaming for help!" he gestured with his arms. "I am Megavolt! the most terrifying villain!"

"You haven't done much to me you realize that right?" Gosalyn asked. "Beside, this is the most fun I had for a year, I thought I was going insane with nothing ever happened."

"You're a weird kid, I hope you know that." Megavolt stated.

"Dude, I don't even want to think what you were like in my age." Gosalyn stated.

"Aha!" Megavolt triumphed as he held up what he had been looking for. And helmet clearly made out of several kitchen appliances. "With this, I don't have to interogate you or anything! I just pull the information straight out of your head!"

first now did Gosalyn gulp as she pressed herself against the wall. "That.. urh sounds.. interesting."

"It will probably melt your brain in the process." Megavolt grinned as he moved closer. "But don't worry, there is only a fifty percent chance you'll turn into a vegetable."

"Gah!" Gosalyn called out.

"And if that doesn't happen, you'll become at least as crazy as me!" Megavolt laughed stuffing the helmet down on Gosalyns head.

"Fine." Gosalyn quivered. "No one will miss me anyway."

Megavolt halted just as he was about to press the button. "What?" he asked.

"It's not like I have any family that will miss me.. or friends. the world wont be the poore for it. So go ahead." Gosalyn told.

There was a tear in Megavolts eye and his lip shivered only to much as he reached for the button, and then let go. "Shoot!" he yelled. "I can't do it!" he realized. "Oh does stupid codes probably isn't worth that much anyway!" he yelled. "I'll get Dork-wing somehow, I don't need your help!" he threw of the helmet, and with a zap he burned a hole in Gosalyns robes. "Now your free!" he stated opening the door. "Shoo!"

Gosalyn blinked.

"You heard me, go away!" he told. "And if I ever see you again, I swear I fry you!" he told.

A smile crossed Gosalyns beak, and without warning she jumped towards the rat and embraced him. "Thank you for showing me all that cool stuff, it was really neat."

"Well.. urh." Megavolt disgusted wrinkled his nose. "You're welcome kid." he awkwardly patted Gosalyn on the shoulder. "Now, shoo kid! get out of here."

"Right." Gosalyn nodded as she let go. "Thanks again!" she waved over her shoulder.

"Gee.. what a special kid." Megavolt murmured as he dried his eye. "I'll sure hope she finds a family to." and he turned around, and then looked oddly at one of his inventions to discover that it was slightly different from what he designed. hesitating he picked it up. "What the.." he mumbled, and then his eyes widened. "OH NO!" he screeched. "This isn't my apartment! it's that other Megavolts apartment! I need to find Dolt-wing!" he jumped up and down. "But wait.. he wouldn't let me go home before this universes Darkwing gets to the little girl. WHAT DID I DO!" he took himself to his few remaining hair. "I LET HER GO! I NEED TO GET TO HER!" and he threw the door open to start sprinting. "Little girl!" he yelled after her, but boy was she a fast runner, all ready down the stairs. "LITTLE GIRL WAIT!" he yelled almost gliding down the stairs at last he reached the door and threw it open. "LITTLE GIRL! oh wait."

Right outside in front.. was black cars.. massive helicopters and one big bull holding a fighting Gosalyn up by the neck. "you know what, never mind." Megavolt turned around and was just about to dissapear when a big goon grabbed a hold on him to and pulled him away.

"Well well well, what have we here." the Bull asked. "Megavolt I presume, one of the vigilanty supervillains, I never really liked your type, but I suppose you have your uses."

"No one messes with Megavolt! I have you know, I am really dangerouse." Megavolt stated.

"More dangerouse than Taurus Bulba?" the bull asked in a grin.

"Urh.. well.. I don't know.. probably not. But you really want to try out you luck?" Megavolt asked. "I could electrocute the lot of you!"

"Then why don't you?" the bull asked.

"Oh craters." Megavolt mumbled. "What do you want?" he at last asked.

"I think that should be obvious." Bulba stated. "The last time I had the girl in, I sadly had to conclude that she didn't have the codes and that I had no use for her.. but as two known villains suddenly showed an interest, I had to reconsider. And as I like to keep myself updated, I know you have a lot of alternatives forms of interrogation. It wouldn't be to farfetched to think you now have the codes, now wouldn't it?" he asked.

"Urhm.. well." Megavolt started.. as he was still dangling from a goons hand. "Everything is sort of relative I suppose, and relativity is such a funny term, you never know stuff for sure."

"So you do have them?" Bulba asked.

"GAH!" Megavolt yelled. "No! No I don't!"

"I don't believe you." Bulba stated.

"Not just a littlebit?" Megavolt asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh well.. can't blame a bloke for trying. HELP!" Megavolt suddenly yelled. "NEGADUCK! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO COME! or well. DARKWING! I WOULDN'T MIND YOU EITHER!"

"Calling for help?" Bulba asked. "How pathetic."

"hey, the plus thing about being a villain is that your also allowed to be a self-serving coward." Megavolt shrugged.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." a well known voice sounded. "I am the course of womens scream in old Horror movie."

Megavolt crossed his fingers. "Please-be-negaduck-please-be-negaduck-please-be-negaduck."

"I am Darkwiiiiiiing duck!" and the purple crusader appeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Craters." Megavolt mumbled. "Well, at least there is no way to make this more confusing!"

"Megavolt." Gosalyn suddenly called. "Please help me."

"Craters." he murmured again.

* * *

_Well, at least it can't become anymore confusing. _

_Seriously, I have no idea where I am going with this.. which is refreshing for me as I have a major fic running which is all about planning. So this is really relaxing. _

_Sorry about delay and then only a short chapter, but I am just writing as I go along, and I believe.. I am taking a break from my major fic.. which is seriously needed for me. And then I will spend the time finish these smaler ones. I have a couple of Darkwing tales I want to get out there. But first I am going to finish this one and "Love Alakazam" after that, I have something with Bushroot in mind. _


	8. An ending, an beginning

Just then several things happened at once. a big flash of light erupted from a roof top, blinding Bulbas gang, and as the goon who held Megavolt at to use his hand to shade his eyes from the light, he let go of Megavolt who landed right on his behind. Gosalyn was though still hopelessly captured, a big plane sailed over their heads.

"Don't move!" a voice which Megavolt recognised as Darkwings annoying side-kick. "We have air force and we are surrounding you."

"HELP!" Gosalyn yelled on the top of her lungs, though still with her eyes closed.

Megavolt was the only one not blinded, simply because he was so used to light like this. gulping he looked around recognizing his cue to go, only it was then he saw the little duckling shiver in Bulbas crap.

"Oh boy," Megavolt took himself to the head, and then at last send a spark at Bulba which made the massive bull scream, dropping the girl, which Megavolt just managed to catch. "GOT'cha!" he triumphed.

"I can't see!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No one can, but they can hear, so shut up!" Megavolt instructed.

"Hand over the girl!" Darkwing proclaimed.

"What girl?" Bulba asked. "We don't know nothing about a girl."

Megavolt slowly succeeded to tiptoe away into the shadows of a building.

"Oh right, like you don't know." Darkwing gestured. "We have you, Bulba, so don't play around."

"You'r just playing blind mas bluff." Bulba stated. "GUARDS; SHOOT HIM!" Bulba demanded. and several gun shots sounded, one of them hitting the light source, proving for good that Darkwing had been bluffing, leaving the masked mallard in a hard position as he found himself sourounded and missing a little girl, but quickly jumped out of the way, running away.

Megavolt was busy doing something similar, only he ran in the complete other direction with Gosalyn over his shoulder. "You owe me, big time!" he stated to the girl.

"I can agree with that." Gosalyn stated as both of them took cover in a alley.

"_What!_" a third voice sounded from where they had come. "Are you doing!" he sounded a bit mad.

"Darkwing?" Megavolt asked unsure.

only to have the person stepping into the light wearing a red fedora and a yellow jacket. "Close enough." the duck stated. "And what, may I ask, do you think your doing?" Negaduck asked crossing his arms.

"I wish I knew." Megavolt admitted. "I just want to go home right now!" he told.

"You dolt!" Negaduck hissed. "Darkwing was there and you didn't let him take her! you idiot!" he hammered a fist down on Megavolts head.

"Hey!" Gosalyn yelled. "Leave him alone!"

Surprised Negaduck looked at her. "Your defending this.. this fiend?" he asked.

"He is the only one who helped me at all so far." Gosalyn stated. "What am I supposed to think?" she asked.

"Erh look.. kid." Megavolt hesitated. "You shouldn't defend me."

"Megs stop, your only encouraging her." Negaduck mumbled.

"You don't know anything about me!" Gosalyn stated.

Defeated Megavolt looked up at Negaduck. "I don't know what to do, I just want to go home and back to normal."

"Fine." Negaduck sighed. "Just stay out of this, i'll take the girl and you stay right here, then I'll be back and we go home, everything back to normal, deal?" he asked.

"Deal." Megavolt sighed defeated.

"So kid." Negaduck looked down at Gosalyn. "Your with me!" he ducked down and grabbed.

"Let go of me!" Gosalyn yelled.

"Soon enough." Negaduck returned. "When we reach our destination."

"And where's that?" Gosalyn asked.

"A surprise." Negaduck stated, and he turned around forcefully caring her with him as she kicked and threw fists to the best of her ability, even calling for help from Megavolt, but Megavolt did nothing than sit and stare at the scenery.

Not long after that, Negaduck was once more at one of his most well known rooftops.. on one Darkwings usual scouting routes. "So little girl." he sighed. "Ready to meet your destiny."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gosalyn stated.

"Of cause you don't." Negaduck sighed exhausted. when finally the shadow came running wild on his feet's, the purple mallard who probably wouldn't stop to even sleep before this case we solved. "Oh boy, here we go." Negaduck murmered. "HEY!" he called down. "DO GOTTER!" he gestured. "Look what I got!" he pointed proudly as he bundle. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that!" Darkwing yelled. "Leave her alone."

"You know." Gosalyn stated from Negaducks shoulder where she thrown like a sack of potatoes. "I don't care any-more, your all just nutty people after stupid codes." she told. "None of you care for me."

Negaduck had to bite back, and gulped as he wondered how long he could keep it up.. probably not that much longer, but had to continue right into the arms of Taurus Bulba. First then as the fiends started noticing did he turn around. "Yu-hu, do gutter!" he gestured at darkwing. "CATCH!" and he threw Gosalyn right into Darkwings arms, who stumbled under her weight. Negaduck couldn't help be sigh relieved, before he yelled. "He's got her!" pointing at Darkwing so everyone beneath them could see. "Asta La vista!" he then gestured at Darkwing, jumping away above the gang of Taurus Bulba.. who now had their attention fully on Darkwing who held Gosalyn tight and gulped.

"Don't worry." Darkwing stated to Gosalyn as he gathered her in his arms. "I won't let them harm you!" he promised and turned around to run away from Negaduck, Gosalyn held tightly in his arms, giving up the chase. For this once only.

Negaduck was only to relieved as he saw the thunderquack coming closer and hovering two buildings away.. the way Darkwing had been running.

Megavolt looked exactly the same as when Negaduck had left him, still sitting down on the ground, looking exhausted and defeated.

"There." Negaduck stated. "Done."

first then did Megavolt look up. "Where did you bring her?" he asked.

"I gave her to her family." Negaduck told.

"But.. she doesn't have a family." Megavolt said a bit unsure.

"She does now." Negaduck stated. "And they'll be fine, I'm positive."

"Good." Megavolt sighed relieved. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"It's up to you." Negaduck threw the device with the red button at Megavolt who captured it in mid-air. "It's all about if you can find the right frequency."

"Easy as pie." Megavolt started as he looked at it. "Just hit the re-set button!" he pointed at a little green button, which clearly wrote 'reset'

Negaducks face faltered. "You got to be kidding me!" he stated. "We didn't have to hopscotch through alternative dimensions! we could just have hit re-set!"

"Funny as does things first becomes apparent by the ending climax isn't it?" Megavolt asked.

"Just." Negaduck took himself to the head. "Get us home."

"With pleasure." Megavolt grabbed an arm around Negaduck and pressed the button, and at once.. everything became white, then as their sight cleared everything was bright and cheery before it disappeared and they were suddenly in a world of apocalypse before everything became white again and they stood together in the precise same alley, nothing altared at all.

"Are we back?" Negaduck asked warily.

"Well, according to my calculations and taste." he held up a finger. "The energy in the air is no longer alternative, HOME SWEET HOME!" he triumphed with both his arms up in the air. "Ah good! A universe where I never did a good deed in my criminal life, only one Megavolt, only one Darkwing."

"And only one Negaduck!" Negaduck stated, and with a firm grip ripped the yellow costume of to reveal the purple underneath. "Ah! about time, I fell better all ready!" he stated. "Everything back to normal!"

Megavolt looked at him. "Everything?" he asked, rising a sparking finger.

"You know, I got an idea." Darkwing held up both his hands. "Why not call it a truce for the remainder of this night, I got something to do."

The sparks in Megavolt hands seized. "You promise?" he asked. "No following, no chasing... I must admit, I'm out of juice."

"Promise." Darkwing acknowledged. "And tomorrow, it's all back to normal, we can both pretend all this mess never happened. And then I will catch you and get you back to jail."

"Hm, sounds fair and like something I can deal with." Megavolt nodded.

"Well." Darkwing nodded courtly holding his purple fedora. "I'll be seeing you around."

"You too." Megavolt nodded, and they both turned around to walk each their separate direction.

First now as Darkwing had to walk all the entire way home in the middle of the night did he fell how tired he had become, he was just exhausting and the walk to the Mallard home just seemed to be lasting forever, at last he reached the small but homely house.. it was dark inside.. not lighted up windows. Darkwing gulped, and hesistatily found the mailbox, which was familiar and read, on it was written with big familiar black letters. "Drake and Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack."

Darkwing sighed relieved and fought himself up on the legs to walk the last little bit to the door which opened slowly, defeated Darkwing stepped inside and closed the door as he leaned against it.

"Hold! who's there!" a familiar voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Launchpad relax." Darkwing sighed. "It's me."

"DW?" Launchpad surprised as and finally stepped into view. "I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed and hurried for to easily pick Darkwing up in a crushing hug.

"Easy there Launchpad." Darkwing gaped for air. "I can't breath."

"Sorry!" at once Launchpad let go of him. "We were just so worried, I mean.. there was this light, and you and Megavolt was just gone! and I really looked but I couldn't find you."

"How.. how long have I been gone?" Darkwing asked.

"over two days." Launchpad told. "We've been worried sick."

"Gos?" Darkwing asked.

"Been up all last night waiting, I couldn't bring myself to force her to bed." embarrassed Launchpad scratched himself behind the ear. "She first go to bed around two this night. Sorry.." he murmered.

"That's all right." Darkwing breathed. "I probably wouldn't have had the heart either."

"I don't think it helped with that fight you had before you vanished, it's really been on the forefront of her mind, she really is sorry." Launchpad told.

"I believe you, honestly. Just let me go check on her." Darkwing stated, all ready on his way towards the stairs.

"Of cause." Launchpad nodded.

Silently using all his mighty stealth Darkwing snuck up the stairs, and tiptoed towards Gosalyns room careful not to wake her, lightly he placed his hand on the hand and slowly opened it. "Gos?" he whispered. but.. something was wrong, there was complete silence in the room. "GOS!" he threw the door open and was clearly enough meet by the sight of a unused unoccupied bed. "Gos!" in a jump he was beside the empty and threw the covers away as if she would somehow be able to hide beneath them, but of cause she wasn't there. "Gosalyn!" he called out.

Suddenly a terrible sound sounded from the hallway, a loud grunting sound.. like.. snoring.

Only one person sounded like than while she slept.. it had to be Gosalyn. Darkwing sighed relieved as he followed the sound, and was lead directly to.. his own bed room.

Opening the door he felt his heart melt in relieve as he was met by the sight of Gosalyn sleeping tightly in his own bed, using his spare purple fedora as a teddy-bear which she clutched tightly. It was an absolutely heart melting sight. "Gos." he whispered as he tiptoed inside towards her bed side. "There you were, I was scared to death for a moment there you know." he whispered as he ruffled up her hair. "Have you any idea what it would do to me if anything happened to you?" he kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly Gosalyns eyes started to flutter. "Dad?" she asked in a groggy voice her sight clearly unfocused.

"Right here sweetie." Darkwing told.

Suddenly Gosalyns eyes flew up. "Dad!" she exclaimed as she sat up straight. "Your okay!" she grabbed him tightly. "Dad i'm so sorry! I swear I will try and do better, give me another chance."

"Gos Gos." Darkwing shook his head as he returned her embrace holding her tight. "I'm not mad at you, in any case, what ever you could ever come up with, I would still be here for you."

"Then why did you go?" Gosalyn cried holding him tighter.

"A freak accident involving me, Megavolt and some Japanese button Gizmo transported us to an alternative dimension and it took me some time to find out how to come back again." Darkwing explained.

"Oh." Gosalyn felt back on the bed. "And I thought it was something really serious." she rolled her eyes as she sighed in relief.

Darkwing smiled fondly at her. "Listen, whatever you do, don't ever lose that spirit of yours." he held her head up by the chin. "the world would be poor for it."

"Even though it gives you a head-ache?" Gosalyn asked.

"Even more importantly, it keeps me on my toes!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Could you ever imagine Darkwings daughter be a boring bookworm? though.. it wouldn't hurt if you weren't so reluctant to study."

"_Dad!_" Gosalyn exclaimed. "We are having a moment."

"All right, all right." Darkwing held up his hands. "You got me." and he lowered his hands as he looked fondly at his daughter. "I love you Gos." he told. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you to dad." Gosalyn smiled a bit sheepishly. "Dad.." she said a bit unsure. "I don't.. I don't want to be alone tonight. I mean.."

"I know." Darkwing assured. "Then I'll stay here." he pulled up a chair to sit right beside here. "And I promise I'll be here in the morning and make breakfast before Launchpad gets a much as one chance."

Gosalyn giggled slightly as her head hit the pillow. "Promise.." she murmured in a groggy voice. "Don't leave."

"that's a promise." Darkwing bowed for the kiss her forehead once more. "Sleep tight trouble maker."

And in the Mallard home, between the little family there was peace.. though in the other end of town, far from the home, a fiendish fiend was plotting.

"Finally I know!" Megavolt triumphed. "What I have been missing!" he gestured. "A protégé, an apprentice! someone to call son! someone who will bring my evil genius to the next generation the day my head have been fried too much and I am nothing but a vegetable. " he stated. "I Megavolt! will find my perfect follow up, and I will teach him in the arts! where this mysterious fiend will come from I don't know.. maybe I'll build him! maybe I get bushy to grow someone for me.. maybe I allready have a son I don't know about I should find.. I could try and clone myself that would be interesting. " he grinned as he rubbed his hands. "Oh world, just you wait, I always knew I was meant to be a father, meant to call someone son. And when that happens. I'LL BE UNSTOPABLE!"

* * *

_AN; hmm... Megavolt and Son... sounds like something I could end up writing.. cause you know.. I would actually want to read that. And I just came up with it right now._

_Oh well, end of fic! you can keep up with my profile and i'll be making new Darkwings fics ones in a while, the freedom this universe provides for me to come up with no nonsense explanations and weird jokes is a blessed relief for me, and it's a good way for me to unwind. _

_Hope people aint to dissapointed by the easy end, but it had to stop somehow. And come one! the real show ratted out in similar ways only to often! It could do that, it was driven by Looney Toons logic.. despite being Disney.. oh well. _


End file.
